


Haikyuu!! Angst Prompts

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst prompts give me life, Lots of god damn angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: So basically this is just a pile of angst prompts that I'll be doing. Have fun dying.





	1. KuroKen: The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Ships included/incoming ships for future prompts:
> 
> KuroKen  
> AkaKen  
> UshiGosh  
> OiSuga  
> KenjiNao (Shirabu and Kuguri, my lovely rarepair)
> 
> Send requests over at my blog!  
> http://goshikiyun.tumblr.com/ask

It’d been a long, long six months.

Kenma had no idea what to do with himself. Ever since he and Kuroo started dating, as he entered his third year of high school, Kenma got distant.

He’d thought he liked Kuroo- hell, he thought he loved him. All of the emotions that kept him up at all hours of the night didn’t make sense anymore. It wasn’t love- romantic love, to be exact, but it was platonic.

Kenma thought that if he gave it a try, he’d become accustomed to the idea of dating his best friend.

Now the very thought of it makes him cringe.

After school finished for the day, which included volleyball practice, Kenma hoisted his bag over his shoulder and made way for the train. Normally he’d walk with Kuroo, but since he was away at college, that changed quickly. Once he reached the station, he made way for the waiting area for the train he usually caught, leaned against the wall, then pulled out his phone. Kenma barely had time to check one game before he saw someone’s feet in front of his own, and a looming presence.

He didn’t have to look up to know it was Kuroo.

A slight pang in his chest let him know that this really didn’t feel right.

“Are you on break from school?” He asked, not bothering to raise his eyes from the dim screen.

Kuroo blinked a few times before pushing a few strands of Kenma’s hair back. He pressed a light kiss to his forehead– to which Kenma tensed, then pulled away.

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect to see you at the station right now, though. Isn’t it late for you? Was practice long?” Kuroo slipped a hand in his coat pocket while the other rested on his suitcase.

“Mhm.”

Kenma’s eyes remained glued to his phone. He couldn’t stand to look Kuroo in the eye at the moment.

He didn’t look at him the entire train ride, either.

“I’m here for a week, Kozu. I can finally take you on a date after..what, two months?” Kuroo smiled as he threw his arm over Kenma’s shoulders, pulling him close. Kenma tensed again– it was hard to hide it, so Kuroo more than likely noticed this time.

And he did.

“You missed me, didn’t you?” Kuroo stopped, now standing in front of Kenma. The younger looked up at Kuroo, golden eyes blinking as he contemplated his answer.

“…It shouldn’t take you that long to answer a yes or no question, Kozu..” Kuroo then reached out, pushing his hair behind his ear. “You don’t seem to happy to see me..”

Kenma was glad to see him..in a sense. He missed his best friend, not his boyfriend.

“I am, I am.” He sighed, managing a smile for Kuroo. He really didn’t want to bring up anything…upsetting on Kuroo’s first day back home.

“You’re not. What’s wrong?” Kuroo placed both hands on Kenma’s shoulders, looking straight at him as the younger turned his gaze away.

Kenma didn’t answer.

“…Kozume.”

This time, he looked past Kuroo, in the direction of their neighboring homes.

“Can we..go to my house first. Or yours..since..yeah.” Kenma motioned towards Kuroo’s bags, then looked in his general direction, but nowhere near his eyes.

“…Alright.”

The walk to Kuroo’s house was silent. They walked apart instead of together. There was no arm nudging. No looking over Kenma’s shoulder to see what game he’d buried himself in.

It was off.

As the pair walked into Kuroo’s house, it was evident that nobody was home. That..was a relief for both of them. They walked into Kuroo’s room, and the atmosphere changed immediately.

“What’s wrong, Kozume? Did I do something while I was away? I couldn’t have done much, I mean I was in school and–”

“No.”

“Then what’s wrong? Why are you acting like…Like I’m a total stranger to you?” Kuroo started to get worried. He didn’t remember saying anything rude to Kenma. He always remembered to text him every morning and every night. He’d call and even skype him when he found the time to.

So why was Kenma acting this way?

“I’m..I don’t know. It’s not that. I’m not doing that.” Kenma sat on the edge of Kuroo’s bed, looking down at his feet as Kuroo continued to speak.

“Then tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Kuroo stood in front of Kenma, but kept his distance.

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry.” Admitting that he put Kuroo through six months of dating for nothing wasn’t something he could do. The thing he feared the most was losing his friendship. If there was one thing he was going to lose, it wouldn’t be Kuroo.

Kuroo is all he has right now.

“It is something, Kozume. You were never like this before I left for college.”

Kenma pressed his feet together, along with his hands. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to calm his nerves.

“I…I know.”

“If you know then why can’t you tell me? Look, Kozume, I’m trying. You can see that, right?” He paused, then took a small step towards Kenma.

“Isn’t that enough for you? Just tell me what’s wrong….C’mon. We used to talk about everyth–”

“I can’t date you anymore, Tetsuro..” Kenma’s voice was quiet, but loud enough for Kuroo to hear. His voice seemed flat..Flatter than normal. It didn’t feel good to say the truth, but it didn’t feel bad, either.

“…What? I thought…”

“I thought, too. That’s why this isn’t..working.” The younger kept his gaze low as he continued to speak.

“I thought that I wanted to date you. I didn’t know like you did. I wanted to try things out to see if my feelings would change and..they..didn’t..um..”

It took Kuroo a moment to process what Kenma was saying. Kenma tried for him. Their feelings weren’t mutual. Because of that, they’re breaking up. This is what’s happening right now.

They’re breaking up.

And Kuroo’s crying, now.

But, he’s smiling.

“It’s okay..Hey. Look at me, alright?” Kuroo held back a tiny sob, but he managed to keep himself together for the most part.

Kenma did as he was asked and looking right up at Kuroo. It hurt to see him cry like that.

“…I’m sorry, Tetsuro..I’m..” Kenma started, but was cut off when Kuroo sat down next to him and buried his face in his hands.

“It’s fine..It’s..It’s alright, I promise.” Kuroo didn’t look up, however.

Kenma’s eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. This was going to be a long night of…talking. And listening. He knew it.

Before either of them could say anything, Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s torso, pulled his knees towards his body, and rested his head on his arm. Kuroo shifted so Kenma’s head laid against his chest, while his arms wrapped around him as well.


	2. AkaKen: Can't Do This Alone

“I’m fine, Akaashi.” 

Kenma laid back on his bed, his cellphone sitting on his chest. Akaashi was on the other end of that phone call, and it wasn’t pleasant.

Boxes filled the outer corners of Kenma’s room, some more filled than others. His bedroom was less than comfortable at this point-- it didn’t even seem like it belonged to him anymore.

Well, that’s because it didn’t.

Kenma was moving out. To live on his own. 

Sure, it’s the pinnacle of every young adult’s life to finally live on their own and make a life for themselves, but Akaashi seemed to be against the idea of it.

“You’re not fine, Kenma-san. Why didn’t you get a roommate?” Akaashi knew it wasn’t any of his business, and he normally wasn’t one to pry, but he had a larger spot in his heart for Kenma. He cared about him. He wanted him to be okay.

“I don’t need one.” The real answer to that was the fact that his only two options were out of reach-- Kuroo and Akaashi. Both were in university, Kenma wasn’t.

“You do, Kenma-san.” 

“I don’t.” Kenma sat up, leaving his phone on his bed as he placed more items- old volleyball things to be exact, into a box. He never knew why he kept them; probably some stupid sentimental thing he thought of, but they weren’t going anywhere.

“What are you going to do if you forget to eat?” Akaashi sounded slightly frustrated this time. It wasn’t normal for him to talk to Kenma on the phone, but something inside of him said that his point would get across better if it were verbal.

“I’m not going to forget to eat.” Even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to go long enough to not notice.

Maybe.

“You are. Kenma-san you do it all of the time.” Akaashi’s voice got a bit louder at that. This wasn’t normal. Akaashi was actually upset with him.

But Kenma was starting to get irritated.

“I’m gonna be fine.” 

“Kuroo-san agrees with me.”

“...Okay?”

“That doesn’t mean anything to you?” Akaashi paused, staring at his own phone.

“...You know..I can take care of myself, despite what you and Kuroo think. I’ll be fine.” Kenma picked his phone up again, taking the device off of speaker and pressing it to his ear. He picked up a box, placing it on his bed before taping it shut.

Akaashi was quiet for a moment. Kenma...almost snapped at him. That’s never happened before.

He never thought he’d hear Kenma this...irritated.

“...I’ll..let you go.”

Kenma nodded, although he remembered that nobody could see that.

“Okay. Bye.”

He then hung up before Akaashi could say anything else.

 

Nobody believed that Kenma could do this-- that he could make it on his own.

Not Kuroo, not Akaashi, not even his own parents.

He started to question if he truly made the right decision for himself.

Kenma thought he could handle it...but maybe he can’t.

Maybe he’s just not cut out for this.


End file.
